Cause I'm Lovin You Forever
by breezyyy
Summary: MaxAlec. After a hard day's work of running TC, Max and Alec wind down. Relaxing, together. Short, Fluff


CAUSE I'M LOVIN YOU FOREVER

Max/Alec - Together they wind down after a hard day's work at TC. Short, fluff.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Song lyrics by Dixie Chicks. which i don't own either.

AN: You'll find many spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. If you could please point them out, that'll help a bunch, Hope you like it, there'll be a companion piece, which will be up shortly. Enjoy!

* * *

Grinning as he caught whiff of her lingering scent, he kicked the door closed behind him, the intensity vibrating the outer wall. 

With a wince at the sound, _'so much for surprises'_ he thought.

Balancing a pizza box, two amber-colored bottles in one hand, and a pink box of sweets for later in the other, he approached the lumpy, blue couch of his in the water stained room.

Sounds of rushing water floated toward his ears.

_'Tomorrow'_ he thought with a smirk, _'tomorrow I'll surprise her in the shower.'_

But tonight he had a little something planned.

Dropping the cardboard box on the table - the bottles surprisingly standing upright- he switched on his TV, flickering through the channels and settling on keeping it off since each station was covering the current transgenic movement. And tonight was a night they were going to relax and forget the world outside these four walls.

Max slipped out of the bathroom, a whoop of steam stalking her out. Her once long, silky straight hair a mass of bouncy curls now. Dressed, once again he might add, in a pair of his gray sweats and his green hoodie.

Didn't she have her own clothes?

Cuz he could of sworn that he spent two days unpacking her crap and shoving it into various places around the apartment they now shared.

(THEY DIDN'T HAVE YOU WHERE I COME FROM)

Growing up with Max would have been . . . interesting to say the least, but if she hadn't escaped with her sibs in '09, he wasn't sure she'd be the same bitchy, but caring, stubborn, hopeless optimists as she was now.

Never thought he's day this, but that God for brother Zack for getting her out.

--

An honest to God smile lit up her face as the intriguing smell of pizza assaulted her nose. Dropping gracefully onto Alec's awaiting lap, she snagged a slice of "everything you have in that damn kitchen" pizza and one of the amber bottles, snuggling deeper in his lap as he too took some pizza to chomp on.

(NEVER KNEW THE BEST WAS YET TO COME)

When she first met him it was Ben, then 494, then the "screw up", partner in crime, and after pain-stakingly standing by her side through the accessions and yelling, it was friends. But after one night lover, and boyfriend, it finally came down to what he wanted since he grew to knew her.

He was her Mate.

--

Sounds of Munching X-5s filled the room and soon the pizza had disappeared and the two bottles of beer became four.

(LIFE BEGAN WHEN I SAW YOUR FACE)

If you were to ask any number of X-5s that knew Alec back in the day, they's tell you he wasn't some Manitcore drone. He'd always had a secret agenda.

It sometimes as simple as a little down time on a mission to hang out at the local bar and soak up the honeys, or getting more cigars and food to sell around inside the gray walls of "home".

And that fatefully day he swaggered into her cell, he thought for sure he was being punished by Renfro, screw their 97 compatibility, but after being mistaken for his clone, she gave him a name.

Alec . . .

Alec, no longer the impersonal numbers on the base of his neck .

But a name.

Alec, no longer a government killing, _thing_. But something relatively close to being human.

With Alec, she gave him something to hold onto, something that was distinctly his, which nobody could take away. It separated the cold, killing side from his disobedient solider he's become over these past few years.

--

"Uh oh. That's not good!" Her voice bringing his trip down memory lane to a crashing halt.

"What's not good?" Did he really zone out that long for her to take notice?

"You're quite. Nothin' ever good comes from you bein' quite. What's wrong?"

He smirked, "Nothin'. I'm fi --"

With a sigh, "I thought we were past the 'fine' crap. Spill it mister!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I was just thinkin 'bout the day we met."

"Yeah?" Her brows snuck up, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Yup. And did you have to kick so hard!" He laughed, rubbing the imaginary pain of her kick on his chest.

"Had to let ya know who's in charge." She said with a huff.

"HA! Riiiiiggghhhtt! More like you had to kick me away before your overwhelming desire for me got the best of you when you laid eyes on my golden chest!"

"Yeah right pretty boy!"

"Denial. Denial." He laughed, his chest rumbling, her smaller frame shaking from it. Her laughter chorused with his, filling their place full of the music.

(AND I HEAR YOU LAUGH LIKE A SERENADE)

A loud yawn interrupted their fun.

Max's eyelids drooping closed, too heavy to remain open.

"Come on Maxie, let's get you off to bed." Alec smiled as he cradled her petite form in his arms.

"But I'm not (yawn) tired."

"Yeah, ummhumm. Even sharky girls like you need your beauty sleep."

"(yawn) Fine (yawn)." she grumbled, fighting a losing battle.

(I SLIP IN BED WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP)

She snuggled deeper into his chest, his body heat wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth.

Kissing the top of her head, he inhaled her strawberry scent, wrapping his arms around her middle, clutching her as his body relaxed and his taunt muscles untensed.

Totally content.

(TO HOLD YOU CLOSE AND FEEL YOUR BREATH ON ME)

Their breathing falling in sync.

(TOMORROW THERE'LL BE SO MUCH TO DO)

Tomorrow, another day.

Later when the pinks and reds and yellows grace the blue, they'd wake and deal with scouring for more food, ammunition (just in case the National Army does decide to attack), medical supplies, etc, etc. Running a city jam packed with trans-humans, all of whom were trying to get along, and with the looming threat of the hostel outside world on their doorsteps, with the added familiars watching, waiting for their moment to strike. Nothing they couldn't handle.

But for this moment, they sleep.

Side by side.

Wrapped in each other's arms.

Protected.

Safe.

(SO TONIGHT I'LL DRIFT IN A DREAM WITH YOU)

* * *

AN: If you made it so far, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Not the best, i can agree, but please drop a quick note. Companion is way better, so keep a look out for 'Cause I'm Never Giving You Up'. 

Thanks again. --Brianne


End file.
